make_the_byakugan_relevant_againfandomcom-20200214-history
Persona
Persona is the versatile ability to copy the mental states and minds of others. Description Persona allows a user to copy the mental states of others, which includes having other people's personalities, skills, thought patterns, and other things unique to the person's mind. Usage * Personality Mimicry: Users can copy the personalities of up to 5 people nearby, able to entirely act how they would, with their characteristics and qualities. They can only use one personality at a time, and this will be represented by their eyes taking the color of the person's aura. * Voice Mimicry: Users can copy the voices of up to 5 people nearby, able to entirely sound how they would speak and say. They can only use one voice at a time, and this will be represented by their eyes taking the color of the person's aura. Users can generally only use the same voice as the same personality they are using. * Skill Mimicry: Users can copy the skills of up to 5 people nearby, able to temporarily gain their knowledge and skills on anything. They can incorporate multiple skills from different people at once, but their eyes will take different colors, depending on which skill is being used by someone. They will even copy the enhanced skills of those actively using an ability to enhance their skills ** Speed Enhancement: By also increasing the user's reaction time, the user can greatly increase their speed compared to other speed-based abilities * Quirk Mimicry: Users can copy the quirks of up to 5 people, able to entirely present themself the way others would, from posture, tics, and other unique behaviors that help identify a person. * Permanent Copy: Higher-tier users can retain permanent copies of someone people, especially of those they are very familiar with, like family and friends. Upon activation, they can immediately use that different copy, though it is generally degraded to only possessing one quality, like a skill or voice. ** Learning Mimicry: By possessing a copy for so long, some users can even incorporate the mental states of others into their self. This could include being able to perform new skills, use different voices and accents, and even gain new personality traits. * Persona Mix: With much training, Darvan can combine one different personality with a different voice and different quirk, effectively creating a new persona. * Mind Reading: By copying the mental states of others, especially intuitive users can analyze the personalities, skills, and quirks of different people, predicting why they have their different qualities in the first place, or analyzing the natures of certain abilities. For instance, Darvan copying Olympia's Martial Artist ability allowed him to determine that her ability only gave her martial art skills, not strength enhancement like others claimed. Strengths and Weaknesses Persona effectively allows users to make a complete copy of a person, minus physical appearance. Persona's mental-based focus also doesn't make it weaker to more combat-focused abilities, as they can also copy combat skills and increase their reaction time.